


When You're Away

by deltadanvers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltadanvers/pseuds/deltadanvers
Summary: The end of a long day collides with a man striving for recovery.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 44





	When You're Away

When you walked into your apartment and into your room, you didn’t expect to see Bucky sitting on the floor. It wasn’t his usual spot of choice when it came to your bedroom but he looked delighted by whatever her was enthralled in, seated like a child, legs crossed on the floor. You didn’t want to interrupt his bliss but all you wanted after the day you had was to be wrapped in your love’s arms.  


You didn’t even have to open your mouth as you stood in the doorway and admired him, he noticed you immediately, he was just giving you time to leave the turmoil of your hellish day at the door.  


“Have a bad day, gorgeous?” his affection for you always rolled off his tongue so effortlessly. It hadn’t always been this way, this point in his recovery had taken an indescribable amount of work, but you had both come out on top somehow and happiness was finally abounding for Buck.  


Your shoulders slumped as you nodded and he offered you a soft smile. “Wanna come here and talk about it?” he set the book he was admiring to the side and reached out his arms for you. It didn’t take asking more than once for you to shuffle over to him and sit down in his lap, letting his presence overwhelm your senses.  


It had taken a long time before Bucky could take on the burden of your everyday struggles. He had spent so much time coping with so many unrivaled issues that anything added on top could bring him to his knees and shut him down. Because of that, he had gotten you into journaling about your issues. It was a coping mechanism that he had gotten from his therapist and he was so eager to share it with you. He had bought you a little yellow journal that had ‘sunshine’ written on the cover in a delicate script and a yellow pen to go along with it. He had told you that his therapist recommended using a journal that made you happy to look at so you wouldn’t come to resent the book that held all your problems.  


It had been a monumental day when he pulled the journal off the table where you left it and hid it. That day, he had asked you to tell him what you wanted to write instead. He tried to make it sound like he was cured and ready to hear all your problems every day but he wasn’t. He still had bad days and your journal still made appearances when he couldn’t shoulder the weight of your grief and his own.  


“I don’t want to talk about it.” you mumbled against his shoulder.  


“You want to write about it?” it had become such an easy gesture to offer the other their journal of choice to hide all their problems in. You shook your head as if to say ‘No, please don’t make me rehash what happened.’  


“Can you please just distract me? Please, Buck.” he couldn’t resist your desperate pleading. He couldn’t really resist anything about you. You were just easy to fall in to.  


“Of course, angel. What do you want to talk about?” he didn’t know what to distract you with. It wasn’t very often that you wanted to just shut down in his arms.  


“Anything. Please.” his arm was pressed against your lower back, the metal one draped across your legs that were draped over one of his. Your side was pressed against his chest and his back was braced against the foot of your bed.  


“Have I ever told you how I distract myself late at night? When I’m on a mission or you’re away? The way I get myself to fall asleep on those nights?” his voice was soft and the hand resting on your legs was stroking the outside of your thigh softly, a small physical comfort. You shook your head.  


“I think about you. It’s the easiest image to conjure. Our first night together? When we were so desperate for each other that we didn’t even really talk? Or that night in the hotel when we went to visit your family? You were so nervous and you just clung to me as we made love. Your face, how you look when you’re coming apart because of me is my favorite thing to think about when I’m trying to distract myself. When I’m getting myself off only thinking of you.” you couldn’t bring yourself to admit how alluring that imagery was, the love of your life getting himself off to the thought of you cumming.  


“Have you ever watched yourself when you’ve gotten off? You look angelic every time you cum. Your lips part and your eyes slide shut and you look so perfect. Every single time. No matter where we are you just look so perfect.” Your breath hitches as you come to understand just how carefully he’s watched you when you feel your most vulnerable.  


“Can I show you?” the hand that was stroking the outside of your thigh had moved to being gently nestled between your legs. You couldn’t bring yourself to speak so you just hummed slightly and nodded, relaxing a bit more.  


His movements were so particular and careful as he pulled your pants off, never making you really leave his lap, just shifting you as need be. Your underwear was next. Then the shirt that you’d worn today and your bra. His hand at your back was pressed flat and felt hot against your skin.  


“I’m gonna touch you now, 'sat okay angel?” you just nodded, verging on desperate as his jeans bit into the soft skin of your thighs and ass.  


“Please use your words. I just wanna hear you say it.”  


“James, yes. Please, yes.” your voice was strained as you imagined what was next.  


“Anything for you angel. Well, on one condition.” He paused, his hand still making soft circles on your inner thigh. You nodded, ready to succumb to any condition.  


“You gotta watch yourself cum.” he had a soft smile on his face, he knew what he was doing. “In the mirror, gorgeous. See what I get to see every time you let me have sex with you.” his language was precise. The two of you being together was always contingent on your allowance of him to be with you. Any hesitation had proved to send him to the bathroom to take care of business with a cold shower. He was a stickler for your consent. It had occurred to you that this stemmed from his stolen right to say yes or no to what Hydra did to him, but you never asked if that was true. You didn’t want to bring it up when he wasn’t ready to talk.  


You nodded, understanding his terms.  


His hand slid up your thigh, finding you wet already. It wasn’t surprising. He had talked you through your climax so many times that he knew his way to your arousal with little issue.  


“You’re always so ready for me every time, gorgeous. I spent so long thinking I’d never get anything like this and here you are proving me wrong every damn time. You let me in so easily and share your body with me so willingly.” he slid a finger up your core, collecting what arousal he could, smiling as he spread it carefully across your lower stomach.  


You hummed in content as he explored your body slowly. Always acting as if this time was the first or the last he’d get to have you like this.  


His thumb pressed against your clit lightly, making small circles against it. His every planned action made you fight against the desire to buck your hips against his hand.  


You were right to wait as he pressed a kiss to your collarbone and pushed one finger into your core. You let out a gasp.  


“You like that gorgeous? Always so receptive to my hands.” he flexed his metal limb as best he could as he pushed his finger into your heat a little further. “You’ve been so good waiting, listening to me, I’m gonna give you more, okay?” your outer leg dropped to the floor, giving him permission to continue.  


He pushed a second finger in and started at an infuriatingly slow pace. Every few strokes, he’d curl his fingers every so slightly, finding your g-spot and making you moan unrepentantly.  


You couldn’t help yourself in the way of self restraint now. You looked down to see his fingers moving in and out of your core, his thumb pressing against your clit. The metal was coated with arousal and you couldn’t help but buck up against his palm, silently begging for more. Anything. Just more.  


“Tell me what you want, angel. I’ll give you whatever you want.” his head dipped down to kiss and suck at your breasts.  


“Please James. More. Please more and faster. I just wanna cum. Please.” your voice was wrecked and you could just tell that he had a smug look on his face. He was rarely cocky, only on really good days, but begging always brought it out of him.  


He pushed a third finger in and sped his pace up to what made you feel like you were going to be ripped apart at the seams. His wrist twisted and his fingers curled and you couldn’t hold back as you moaned loudly.  


You were so close to release and your hips continued to grind against his hand.  


“Remember our deal, angel.” the hand that was pressed against your back slipped around your front and up to your chin where he moved you to face the mirror.  
It felt foreign to see yourself like this. Your legs were spread willingly for James, your hair was a mess, your eyes were hooded and your lips were swollen from biting at them to keep yourself quiet, hands gripping at his arm as if to pull him closer.  


“Oh god, James. Shit. Shit!” your voice went up as you felt your climax hit, skin hot, your outer leg pulling towards you, cheeks burning. He sped up his pace just a bit more as you came before slowing down to nothing and pulling out slowly. You were panting and you had to force yourself to let go of his bicep.  


He didn’t really give you time to think as he pulled you into his arms and stood up, bringing you up bridal style. You were still a little breathless but you managed a shriek as you went up in the air.  


“Cmon. Let’s get you in the shower and to bed.” he effortlessly made his way to the bathroom and you couldn’t help but let out a small noise.  


“What’sat about?”  


“You said that you jerk off to me when I’m not around.”  


“Course I do. Is that weird?” he went from cocky to self conscious in an instant.  


“Not weird at all, gorgeous. You act like I don’t think about you when you’re away. You give me a lot to work with.” his cheeks went red and you couldn’t help but giggle.  


He let you down on the bathroom tile and moved to turn the shower on.  


“You left a wet spot on my jeans.” he pouted.  


“Yeah, well gorgeous that’s what you get when you make a woman cum in your lap. I’m sorry.” you shrugged, letting yourself forget the woes of your day.  


“Well I’m not sorry. Maybe I’ll do it again in the shower. That way I won’t have to clean anything up.” he had a devious grin. You shrieked and pulled away from him and darted into the shower as if to hide.  


“Oh angel. You’re gonna have to try a lot harder than that to get away from me.” he said as he pulled his shirt off and joined you.


End file.
